Last Words
by MemoriesOfBetrayal
Summary: Leo is with his brother at the end. ONE SHOT.


Okay, so this is my first story with at least a little of a story line. please read and review.

Leo's POV

Italics are memories.

Here I go…

Disclaimer: I do not own the tmnt (darn)

Last Words

Blood; it was the first thing I noticed that night as I sped across the rooftops. Scarlet, shining in the pale moonlight. It filled me with dread as I increased my speed to it's absolute maximum. So much blood couldn't be a good sign, especially in the middle of the night and especially when my brother was missing. I sped along at high speed, all of my senses alert. Someone had to have survived. I knew my brother had to be a part of this, how could he not? But the real question was is he alive? And if so, where is he? As I ran I recalled the reason he was out here.

_Raphael ran at his brother, but Leonardo sent the red-clad turtle flying into the wall with a kick. Raph glared at his elder brother as he slowly rose, breathing heavily in his anger. Again Raph ran at Leo, this time he was ready for the kick, he dodged it and went to grab Leo's leg. The blue-clad turtle expected this and was prepared; he stopped the kick and punched Raph in the face._

_This time, as he rose, Raph spoke. "Attack me Leo," he growled through clenched teeth. Leo remained quiet. "Attack" Raph repeated as he pounced this time._

"_Raphael" called master splinter, "do not let your anger control you"_

_Raph had been having a bad day already and this did it. "I'll stop if this bastard will attack me!"_

"_Raphael" shouted Splinter, outraged at his son's language._

"_Well, he should stop actin' so stuck up, like he's better than us or somethin'"_

"_Raph-" Leo began._

"_No" Raph cut him off, "Shut up Leo, I hate you"_

"_Raphael" repeated Master Splinter._

"_Raph, I'm sorry you feel that way," said Leo in a small voice._

"_Yeah well-". Raph stopped, Mikey and Don were in the doorway, watching. "I'm leavin'". With that he ran out._

"_Raph!" shouted Leo._

"_No my son" said Master Splinter, "Give your brother time to cool off"_

"_But-"_

"_NO!" Splinter repeated. All of the remaining turtles spread out. Master Splinter to his room, Don, his lab, Mikey, the TV and Leo remained in the dojo. _

It was hours later that we called April and Casey, they hadn't seen or heard from him. That was only ten minutes ago, now I was scouting the city, looking for my little brother. Suddenly I stopped, something caught my attention, nothing big, just a loose piece of fabric. I ran over to it and picked it up. In the moonlight I could just make out the symbol on it. The Foot. Suddenly I was running again, this time faster, only one thought in my mind, 'Gotta find Raph'.

As I searched I became more frantic, then, just ahead I made out a dark shape, hunched over. I ran closer to see my brother, gasping for air. "Raph?" I asked and, as if my words affected him, he collapsed.

I knelt down next to him, he looked horrible. There wasn't mach blood, but he was really pale. Just about as pale as a turtle can get, pretty much white. I was sure he had many more injuries that I couldn't see. His breathing slowed so he was no longer gasping but breathing shallow. "Leo?" he asked, just above a whisper.

"Yeah bro, I'm here" I replied quietly, "Come on Raph, we're goin' home"

I slowly began to lift him up, he was weaker than I had expected, and heavier, almost a dead weight. I could tell he was trying to walk but he was too weak. As soon as I took a step he groaned in great pain, I froze, horrified. I didn't want to cause him any more pain. I tried to step again, but again Raph groaned. I had never heard any sound like it before, nothing so horrible, so horrific. I looked to Raph; he looked as though he were in as much pain as he sounded, a lot.

That's when I had an idea; I knew I couldn't move him any further. I laid Raph down carefully before I pulled out my shell cell. Pressing the purple button quickly I listened to it ring. After only one ring, don answered, "Leo?"

"Don, listen carefully" I spoke quickly, "Go to the lair, get a stretcher or something and then come here, quick"

"But Leo, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"It's not me, now HURRY!" I shouted before hanging up. I didn't need to tell him where I was, I knew he could track me; after all I had my shell cell. My mind went back to Raph when he groaned again. I knelt down and put his head in my lap, all I could do for him was to keep him comfortable until don and Mikey arrived.

Raph began relaxing, but he also began to sleep. "Raph, stay with me Raph, you can't go to sleep"

His eyes opened slightly so that I knew he was awake, I couldn't think of what to say so I started with the first thing that came to mind. "Remember when we started learning ninjitsu?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he grinned slightly at the memory, I couldn't help but grin too, it wasn't funny then but it was now.

_Slowly Splinter went slowly through what would be the brothers' first kata, showing and explaining the positions as he did them. Leonardo listened carefully, face eager, studying their sensei. Donatello looked not quite as attentive as Leo but he listened and tried his best. Raphael vaguely watched Master Splinter, but his attention was on Mikey. Mikey was sitting there, trying to stifle his giggles at the funny positions he saw his father take, Raph thought that they did look a little comical._

_The four turtles sat there in silence, except for Mikey's giggles, until Master Splinter asked them to try for themselves. Leo did it almost perfectly, only making mistakes like bending the knee too much and being too stiff. Donnie remembered everything except he made little mistakes as well as moving in the wrong order. Raph could only remember a few positions and so he practiced them and Mikey, who was focusing on how comical it looked when Master Splinter looked like he was trying to dance during the demonstration, began a dance with moves similar to those he saw his father do moments ago._

_Master Splinter, who couldn't instruct them all at once, stopped them before giving more advice, "Leonardo, you are doing good but you need to relax and do a little bit of work on your form, you're too stiff. Donatello, you need to work on your form, order and timing. Michelangelo, you don't have to worry about being stiff but you need to look at the positions and their order" He paused, " Raphael, were you even paying attention?"_

"_Yeah, and I did as good as I could!" he retorted._

"_I know you tried, but you still need a lot more-"_

"_But Masta Splinta, Mikey was just laughin' at ya but ya don't pick on him"_

"_I am not picking on anybody, my son"_

"_Yeah!" said Mikey laughing._

"_Shut your face" Raph ordered._

_Mikey's smile wilted as he looked up at his father, "Raphael, don't-"_

"_No, stop picking on me!" shouted Raph before he ran out._

"_Don't worry, master splinter" assured Leo, "I know where he is" and that was true, whenever Raph was upset, he went to their hideaway, a place for just Raph and Leo. Leo started out the room._

"_Leonardo, why is your brother in a bad mood today?" asked splinter._

"_His favourite cartoon was cancelled," replied Leo nonchalantly. 'Great' thought master splinter, 'yesterday it was because we didn't have good food, the day before he slept on the wrong side. What's next?'_

_Leo walked through the sewers and into a blocked off tunnel, sure enough, right at the end was Raph, sitting against a wall, throwing rocks at the opposite wall. "What's up, Raphi?"_

"_Nothin'" grunted Raph._

"_Raph, I know that there is something wrong"_

"_I don't wanna learn ninjitsu with Mikey there, he only laughs when I make mistakes"_

"_Don't worry bro, I'll help ya" said Leo, "we'll go train, just us two. Come on Raphi" Leo held his hand out to his brother. Raph took his elder brother's hand stood. "You'll be great!" assured Leo as he put his arm around Raph's shoulders and they walked home._

"You always used to help me," commented Raph.

"And I will again" I stated truthfully, "you never give up, like when Master Splinter thought he had advanced you too far with your katas, you stayed in the dojo all night just to prove him wrong"

"But again, with your help" whispered Raph, "you're always helping me, I wanna do somethin' on my own" Raph had done a lot on his own, I knew it.

"Raph-" I stopped talking when it sounded like he was trying to cough, he was so weak he couldn't even cough, the sight of him struggling brought tears to my eyes. I didn't know how to help him. I blinked back my tears and helped him sit up slightly; he cleared his throat and lay back down. 'Where are Mikey and Donnie?' I thought, 'what's taking them so long?' All I could think of to do was to keep talking so I brought up a more recent topic, "What about last month when you nearly killed Mikey and then ran off, we were all worried when you didn't come back until morning."

"Yeah, I slept at Casey's" he smiled.

"I know" I replied, "we were gonna kill you"

_Michelangelo rode his skateboard through the lair, yelling as he went._

"_Shut up Mikey" shouted Raph._

"_Make me" teased Mikey._

"_Alright" agreed Raph quietly before he was chasing Mikey, who was still on his skateboard. Their game lead out into the sewers where Mikey continued to stay ahead, until he hit a rock. He went flying into the air and landed with a thud. Claiming that he couldn't walk, he asked Raph to carry him back. Raph carried him home where he sat him down before Mikey could laugh._

"_Ha ha, gotcha to carry me!" he shouted before jumping up to prove he could, perfectly fine._

"_Mikey" growled Raph before he pounced._

_In seconds Donnie and Leo were pulling him off and Raph was running out. None of them had any idea where he had gone and after a few hours when they called Casey, he told them he hadn't seen Raph. Of course it was later that they found out that Raph had asked Casey to say that._

"I wish we could go back to then" sighed Raph. Again Raph coughed, this time producing blood.

"Raph?" I asked him, worried about how long Mikey and Don were taking. Now his breaths were more of a rattle. Raph's breaths became more ragged, even breathing was difficult. This time when tears came to my eyes I didn't blink them back. They flowed over my lids and began to roll down my cheeks. "Raphi"

I sensed someone behind me and turned to find Don. "Sorry we took so long, Ran into some foot. I sent Mikey ahead and took care of them before coming here" he explained quickly. Raph made a horrible gurgling sound and I tuned back to him, "Raph?" asked Don.

"Don" said Raph.

"Don, why is he so weak if he isn't bleeding much?" I asked.

He swallowed, "because most of it is probably internal," he replied.

"Oh, Okay"

"I'm going to see where Mikey is" muttered Don, I knew he couldn't stand being here, seeing our brother like this, in so much pain, I barely could myself.

"Alright" I replied and then he was gone.

"Leo" I heard Raph try to say and turned to see him with blood coming from the corner of his mouth, "Leo"

"I'm here Raphi" I responded.

He closed his eyes and relaxed. I thought he was gone, my tears increased as I sat there sobbing.

Suddenly Raph spoke, not even a whisper, more of a breath, "I love you bro" then his head rolled to the side.

I couldn't talk, couldn't breathe. All I could think was that I had failed as a leader and as a brother, and my failure resulted in pain, not mine, but the pain of my friends and family. After what seemed like an eternity I found my voice and croaked, "I love you too Raphi, I love you too"

**THE END**

please review and don't forget i'm still new! (hey, that rhymes)


End file.
